A la manière de Sade
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: La jeune Comtesse De Phantomhive se moque bien des règles de la vie. Être belle et se taire, c'est ça que son père lui a ordonné...Mais non, Ciel préfère transgresser et devenir celle que tout le monde regarde...Pas dur du tout, quand on voit le caractère trempé et l'extravagance qui la caractérise...Tout commença cette fameuse soirée, lorsqu'elle rencontra Sebastian...Yaoi/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction : A la manière de Sade. **

**Chapitre 1 : **

Bon, je pense que cette fiction va vraiment, mais alors vraiment être particulière XD Je me suis un peu inspirée de notre cher Marquis de Sade, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, et c'est mieux ainsi, Sade est un écrivain(et philosophe aussi) qui a des écrits particulier. Particulier veut dire qu'il parle souvent d'érotisme mais aussi d'acte sexuels cruels...Bref, je vous épargne tout les sujets sanglants(X'D) mais je me suis seulement un peu inspirée ^^ Ceux qui n'aime pas le Yuri aussi, je vous conseille de passer les chapitres qui en contiendront, mais, normalement, on sera plus centré sur du lemon...Bref, je ferme ma boîte à camembert(je disais ça quand j'étais petite) et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre...

…

_Londres, XIX ème._

La jeune comtesse Ciel De Phantomhive venait d'avoir 16 ans. C'était une jeune fille à l'allure pure mais très mature pour son âge. Elle vivait avec son père, Vincent, et sa mère, Rachel. C'était une belle jeune femme, aux attributs bien développés. Depuis quelque temps, ses parents lui cherchaient un mari. Mais tous étaient là pour l'argent, ou pour lui voler son pucelage. Pas pour l'aimer et lui offrir des enfants.

Ciel avait déjà lu quelque romans érotique, notamment ceux de Marquis de Sade. Ainsi, sans avoir de mari, elle pouvait s'imaginer quels seraient ses devoirs. Comme par exemple, dans La philosophie dans le boudoir, on apprenait à une jeune vierge le vocabulaire usuel et comment procéder, dans tous ce qui concernait les mystères de Vénus.

Bref, Ciel était quelqu'un de très mature et ses parents ne soupçonnaient pas qu'elle ne le fusse autant. Les parents de la jeune comtesse avaient donc organisé une soirée, et c'est là que tout débutera...

…

N.D.A : Bon, chapitre court et standard, les suivants seront plus spéciaux et longs;p.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Sincèrement, je me demande vraiment d'où est-ce que je sors toutes ces conneries XD Bref, je me demandais combien de personnes allaient suivre cette fiction, mais ca va, vous êtes quand même nombreuses. Bref, un Yuri dans ce chapitre, donc celle que ca ne tente pas...vous pouvez le passer ^^ Voilà, merci encore pour les reviews, surprenant, mais bon, je pense que une fois que vous aurez lu toutes les conneries de cette fiction, vous aurez le cerveau en surchauffe XD ! Brefouille, voici la suite :

...

Au manoir Phantomhive, pour Lady Ciel, les journées commençent tard. C'est vrai, quand on est une comtesse, on doit juste être belle et se taire.

« Réveillez vous Mlle. Il est 11h, voici votre déjeuner. »

Ciel n'obtempéra pas et laissa la servante rondouillarde dans l'embarras, Ciel n'était pas toujours tendre avec elle. Elle se recroquevilla en position de fœtus et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son front.

« Mlle, je vais encore me faire gronder par Monsieur ! »

La jeune fille gémit et maugréa que son père aille se faire voir.

« Debout Ciel ! » s'écria Vincent, en rentrant dans la chambre et en tirant les draps. Ciel était une jeune demoiselle au caractère bien trempé. Très belle aussi.

Elle avait un visage en cœur, des yeux célestes unique, une petite bouche pulpeuse, une poitrine généreuse et une taille fine.

« Mais père... »

« Tais-toi ! Aujourd'hui nous avons une soirée pour que tu choisisses un mari. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bien te tenir. »

A ces mots, le père sortit de la pièce et marcha silencieusement dans le couloir, en espérant que sa fille avait compris. Cette dernière soupira se leva en traînant des pieds. Elle portait une nuisette bleue nuit à dentelle et se chaussa de deux escarpins assortis.

Elle alla jusqu'à sa coiffeuse en informant Isabelle, sa servante, qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

« Sors ma robe bleu roi au corset noir à dentelle. » ordonna la jeune comtesse, fière d'avoir d'aussi beau vêtements.

« Mais, votre père a déjà dit qu'elle est trop...Enfin, que vous ressembliez à une femme de petite vertu lorsque vous la portiez. »

Ciel soupira à nouveau, en finissant de coiffer ses longs cheveux. Elle se leva et poussa la servante sur son lit. Là, elle écarta les jambes de la rousse, tout en soulevant sa robe.

« Veux tu que je te rappelle qui donne les ordres ? » chuchota Ciel, en se mordant la lèvre.

Isabelle, en serrant les jambes, fit non de la tête. Cependant, Ciel aimait autant les femmes que les hommes. Retirant la culotte de la vraie rousse, à ce qu'elle pu découvrir, elle embrassa ses douces lèvres et commença à jouer avec ses boutons de chair. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste un jeu. Ciel aimait dominer et avoir des victimes ! Rapidement, elle rendit les tétons de la servante durs et rouges foncés.

Avec ses doigts, elle caressa son clitoris et la servante commença à gémir, tout en gesticulant. Donc, la comtesse infiltra sa langue dans l'intimité humide et, faisant quelque vas et viens, elle pénétra son anus avec trois doigts.

« Mademoiselle, je...ahh ! »

Ciel continua, se moquant ouvertement des plaintes coupées de sa servante. Isabelle déchargea et soupira bruyamment. Ravie d'avoir dominé sa servante, la comtesse aux cheveux bleus cendrés se releva et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Isabelle abasourdie et embrumée.

Cette dernière se rhabilla et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle découvrit la jeune Ciel nue.

« Bon, cessons ces frivolités et prépare moi ma douce, il faut être prête à l'heure pour la soirée ! »

…

Mouhaha !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Bon, le Yuri n'a pas semblé trop vous plaire, mais bon, ce n'était pourtant qu'un amuse bouffe avant...Le lemon. Hihihi, ''A la manière de Sade'' continue dans le grand n'importe quoi, avec une auteur déjantée pas très bien dans sa tête XD Bref, merci pour les reviews et vos réactions ^^ voici la suite :

...

Toute l'après-midi, il fallut perfectionner la jeune comtesse à son goût, et ce fut finalement d'une manière bien extravagante qu'elle fut habillé : En effet, elle portait des talons de douze centimètres noires, avec des montants en dentelles brodés. Une robe bleu roi et au corset à dentelle noire. Ses jambes étaient ''cachées'' par des portes jarretelles noir, aussi. Dans ses cheveux, une rose ''éternelle'' bleu roi. Des longs gants en satin rendaient ses bras enfantin, et pourtant soyeux. Bref, Ciel avait décidé de se dévoiler et d'énerver son père.

A 20h, elle descendit les escaliers principaux et aperçut foule d'homme et de femme. Parmi celle-ci, il y avait Karine, sa meilleure amie et confidente. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin.

« Ciel, tu es bien belle ce soir ! » commença la brune, en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Dire que je vais encore m'emmerder royalement ce soir, en attendant qu'un homme digne plaire à mon père... »

« Tu veux que je monte dans ta chambre tout à l'heure ? »

Karine était une de ses admiratrices secrètes, qu'elle avait déjà dominé de nombreuses fois. Ciel s'approcha de ses lèvres et lécha ces dernières.

« Tu es appétissante Karine, j'ai envie de te dévorer ! » murmura la comtesse, en descendant ses mains jusqu'à son intimité. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, lorsque soudain, quelqu'un la héla :

« Mlle De Phantomhive ? »

C'était un bel homme, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et dégradés. Ses yeux parcouraient avec appétit le corps gracieux et dévoilé de la jeune fille.

« Puis-je converser avec vous ou bien êtes-vous trop occupé à vous faire peloter ? » sourit-il. Ca ne semblait pas le déranger ou l'embarrasser. Il semblait même...intéressé.

Ciel fit un signe de tête à son amie et lâcha les mains de cette dernière. Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta dans un couloir où quelque vieux chandelier diffusaient de la lumière.

« Bon, Monsieur... ? »

« Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis. J'aimerais vous parler au sujet...de votre mariage ! »

« Tout le monde me parle de ça, se plaignit-elle avec une voix sensuelle, vous n'auriez pas un sujet plus intéressant ? »

Elle joua avec les lacets de son corset, en montrant un peu sa poitrine. Sebastian sourit, et, l'attrapant par les hanches, la plaqua contre le mur. Elle bloqua son bassin avec ses jambes et ouvrit la chemise de l'homme, dont elle ne connaissait que le nom. Si elle se référait aux écrits de Sade, elle n'était qu'une putain...Mais bon, peut être que les putains étaient les femmes les plus heureuses et plus connues ?!

« Voilà qui est plaisant ! » susurra t-elle, en léchant le torse de Sebastian. Un torse musclé et appétissant.

« Allons dans une chambre ! » grogna ce dernier.

Mais déjà, la comtesse avait ouvert son pantalon et empoignait son dard dur et volumineux.

« Jouons un peu avec ça... »

Alors, elle retira leur étreinte et s'agenouilla afin de goûter à ce pénis. Sa bouche s'enroula autour du membre brûlant et buta contre sa gorge.

« Ahmhm... » gémissait Sebastian.

Cette fille savait comment faire. Le Comte De Michaelis l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre le mur.

« Sale putain, met tes mains contre le mur ! »

Elle s'exécuta et sentit ses parois s'agrandir et s'accommoder avec difficulté à la virilité gorgée de sang. Les mouvements de Sebastian devinrent rapidement brutaux et elle avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Soudain, des voix retentirent et deux ombres s'avancèrent dans le couloir.

Le Comte De Michaelis se retira et tenta de se rhabiller avec rapidité, sauf que pour La Comtesse, il fallait relacer son corset.

« Ciel ? » questionna une voix trop familière à son goût.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que son père et un autre homme brun lui apparut. Ce dernier semblait ''plaire'' à son père, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait être son futur époux. Mais voilà autre chose, Vincent et ce type venaient de surprendre deux amants.

« Ciel, qui est cet homme ? Puis savoir pourquoi vous êtes presque nus ? »

Le regard stricte de son père voyageaient d'elle à Sebastian, de façon trop insistante à son goût. La voilà dans une bien mauvaise posture, tout le monde allait la traiter de putain.

**« J'ai fait des avances à vôtre fille Monsieur le Comte, elle me plaît, j'aimerais l'épouser ! »**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Sorry, I'm late ! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais censée publier Lundi ou Mardi mais il y a eu...Le beau temps, il est enfin arrivé. De plus, je tiens à préciser que je ne serais pas beaucoup présente car...enfin, pour raisons personnelles. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'étaler ma vie devant tout le monde...Mais bon, vous inquiétez pas, juste des soucis personnelles. Je devrais résoudre cela bientôt. Bon je me tais, voici la suite :

...

Vincent resta silencieux un long moment. En voilà du culot. Cet homme ne se présentait pas et prétendait aimer sa fille. De plus, il y avait le Comte De Faustus à côté de lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et ses yeux dorés semblaient mystérieux derrière sa paire de lunettes. Ciel ne savait pas où se mettre et, Claude s'approcha pour relacer son corset.

« Ne restez pas ainsi, c'est indigne d'une demoiselle ! »

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, elle leva un regard meurtrier et lourd de sens sur son père.

« Père, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? »

« Non, ma décision est prise, Le Comte De Faustus sera ton époux, maintenant, vient avec nous. »

Sur ce, les deux hommes avancèrent et Ciel se retrouva avec son amant.

« Pourrons nous nous revoir, vous avez un attribut appétissant que j'aimerais de nouveau sentir en moi. »

Le Comte De Michaelis s'approcha, lécha ses lèvres, approuva d'un regard et disparut dans la pénombre.

…

Ciel, qui connaissait le manoir par cœur, fut surprise de découvrir une nouvelle pièce. Celle qui lui avait été interdite depuis son plus jeune âge. Le bureau de son père. Le bureau de Monsieur Le Comte De Phantomhive. Il était très grand, richement décoré et les murs étaient ornés d'un or somptueux. Des fauteuils de velours bleu roi se tenaient ici et là, près d'une petite table de salon. Des murs par centaines s'empilaient aux murs, certains connus par la jeune fille, d'autres non. Derrière un grand et riche bureau, il y avait un cadre de la famille. Elle se reconnaissait, lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. C'était une petite fille déjà bien agitée et qui avait le goût de vivre.

« Père...moi qui pensait avoir tout vu, votre bureau est éblouissant. »

« Passons à votre mariage, mes deux jeunes tourtereaux, asseyez vous. Raymond, du thé s'il te plaît. »

Le majordome, une main sur le cœur, quitta la pièce. Les trois personnes se retrouvèrent seule. Ciel savait déjà que le sujet abordé allait être des plus barbants, mais bon, il fallait bien y songer un jour.

« Donc, Monsieur De Faustus, je vais être clair, et je sais que ma fille est en âge d'écouter ce genre de conversation. Pourquoi devrais-je vous choisir vous, parmi tant d'autres Comte ? »

Claude De Fautus ne réfléchit même pas, on eut pensé même qu'il avait organisé sa réponse. C'était assez pitoyable à voir et entendre, et puis, il était énervant avec ses lunettes. De plus, lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux de Ciel, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la violer, ou assouvir une envie bestiale.

« Mon cœur lui sera dévoué. Je lui ferais des enfants, et nous serons heureux. Ils seront logés dans mon manoir et auront tout l'espace qu'ils désireront. Je travaillerais dur pour qu'ils puissent se sentir à leurs aises. Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir mes envies sexuelles, je suis là pour une relation sérieuse et construite. Nous aurons certes des rapports sexuels mais je ne la forcerait pas, ou ne la brusquerait pas... »

Ciel cru qu'elle allait mourir de rire à ce moment. Si seulement ce binoclard savait ce qu'elle aimait, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Elle remarqua que son père écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais, Raymond toqua, le service à thé en main. Il y avait aussi une desserte avec divers gâteaux dessus.

Après avoir servi le tout, Vincent prit la parole, mais fut soudain sèchement coupé par sa fille :

**« Père, je ne suis pas comme vous croyez... »**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! **

Je ne publie pas de chapitres aujourd'hui. Je tiens même à vous informer que j'arrête cette fiction. Je suis désolée si vous aimiez cette histoire, mais c'est pour des raisons personnelles, enfin, pas temps que ça. Et aussi pour le manque de lecture, j'ai perdu beaucoup de lectrices sur cette fiction...Dommage ! Donc j'arrête celle-ci et je tiens à vous préciser que je vais publier :

Un OS nommé "Campania", qui reprendra un moment précis du tome 12 de Black butler, donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu...fail ^^.

Et une fiction, à l'enquête assez sombre, nommée "Darkness", elle devrait vous plaire, et j'espère retrouver mes lectrices.

J'arrête aussi cette fiction parce qu'elle a "blessé" et ou "choqué" de nombreuses personnes, en particulier une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup.

Pour celles (et ceux) qui voudraient connaître la suite, ou bien reprendre la fiction, envoyez moi un message, et je vous répondrai aussi vite que possible.

Voilà, en espérant vous retrouver pour mes prochaines publications.

Sincèrement, Angélique.

Twilight-and-Blackbutler


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : **

Sur cette phrase, un silence s'installa. Ciel remarqua qu'elle avait fait une belle connerie. Lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier et avoir de nombreux amants, hommes ou femmes, serait-ce possible ? D'après le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son père, mieux valait s'abstenir.

« Parlez, mon enfant ! Allons, ne faites pas attendre notre invité ! »

« Je...je... »

Que pouvait-elle inventer maintenant ?

« Je suis encore tellement innocente, que toutes les frivolités donc Mr De Fautus converse, me met légèrement mal à l'aise. » avoua t-elle, ou plutôt, mentit-elle, avec une voix de petite fille.

Innocente ? Elle ? Quelle bonne plaisanterie ! Son père et Claude se consultèrent du regard, et Vincent autorisa sa fille à quitter l'entretien. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de la pièce, elle soupira bruyamment en grommelant des paroles inaudibles. Du regard, elle chercha le comte de Michaelis. Ce qu'elle aimerait jouer de nouveau avec lui ! Au loin, elle aperçu Isabelle qui nettoyait le sol.

Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de sa servante rondouillarde qui était à quatre pattes...puis lui mit une main entre les jambes. Isabelle se releva en sursautant sous le regard pervers de la comtesse.

« Dis moi ma douce, aurais-tu vu un bel homme, grand, musclé et noir de chevelure qui répondrait au nom de Michaelis ? »

L'interpellée réfléchie et avoua qu'un homme de ce nom était venu converser avec elle. Elle l'informa qu'il était sur la terrasse. Remerciant son amante d'un baiser, Ciel courra en direction de la terrasse...et l'aperçut...avec Karine. L'homme avait ses mains sur le postérieur de son amie.

« Bonsoir Karine et Sebastian ! »

Ce dernier se retourna en souriant à la vue de son amante. Il se dirigea vers elle et embrassa langoureusement ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, ses cuisses, et ses pieds.

« Ma chère Ciel, votre père va t-il vous marier avec le binoclard ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui ! Moi qui voulait vivre dans les frivolités du libertinage toute ma vie ! »

Sur ce, elle tira le brun par la main, repassa devant sa servante et s'enferma avec le comte dans sa chambre. Le Comte De Michaelis n'eut même pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' que déjà, la comtesse le poussa sur le lit et le chevaucha.

« Assez plaisanté. Jouons ! »

…

N.D.A : Info pour celles qui disent qu'elles sont déçues :

Je suis désolée mais je l'ai précisé, c'est du Sade. Le titre en est même transparent, donc je ne peux pas vous avertir plus. Puis moi, j'ai d'autres soucis en ce moment, donc désolée si les chapitres sont courts et rapides. De plus, je suis concentrée sur mon autre fiction « Darkness » qui est d'ailleurs bien suivie. Voilà, merci aux lectrices acharnées, voici votre suite :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Assez plaisanté, jouons ! »

Sur ces mots, la comtesse retira tous les habits du Comte De Michaelis et observa longuement le corps de bellâtre qui se présentait devant elle. Son torse était musclé et laiteux, son bassin était large et parfait, son pénis était volumineux et imposant, ses cuisses musclées et larges...

Sebastian fit de même lorsque la jeune comtesse fut nue. Elle avait un cou gracieux, une poitrine généreuse, une taille fine, une intimité un peu poilue et experte, des hanches menues et appétissante...Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Ciel s'empala sur l'entre jambe de son amant. Elle gémit de plaisir en sentant le pénis vibrer en son intérieur. Sebastian la saisit par la taille et commença des mouvements brusques. Puis, il l'allongea sur le ventre et mit ses fesses rondes en arrière. Là, il écarta les deux morceaux de chair fraîches et sodomisa son anus.

Violemment, mais la comtesse retenait ses hurlements de plaisir dans les draps. Finalement, il revint faire un tour à l'avant et se déversa, trop submergé par le plaisir et l'excitation.

Une fois terminés, les deux amants s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, en sueur et complètement nus. Soudain, dans le silence de leurs respirations haletantes, la comtesse de mit à rire. Sebastian se releva sur un coude, et, haussant un sourcil, lui demanda pourquoi elle était hilare :

« Imagines-tu que ma servante était allongée ici ce matin même, et gémissait de plaisir ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Comte De Michaelis rigola. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment sûr de vivre dans le libertinage...

…

_3 semaines plus tard_...

Sebastian et Ciel s'étaient revus, encore et encore...Le mariage de la Comtesse avec le Comte De Michaelis était prévu pour dans un mois. Ce dernier était revenu la voir toutes les semaines, mais celle-ci l'ignorait royalement.

Les journées défilaient bien, Ciel s'enfonçant plus amplement dans les plaisirs du libertinage, couchant avec des femmes, et plus précisément dans le genre masculin, avec Sebastian.

Ce fut pourtant un jour, la Comtesse se réveilla, chamboulée. Elle n'avait pas eu ses règles, alors qu'elle aurait du. Dans son lit, elle se questionna. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Avec qui avait-elle couché précédemment ? Elle se rappelait bien que, lorsque qu'elle faisait l'amour avec le Comte De Michaelis, il éjaculait soit dans son derrière ou dans sa bouche...Alors que se passait-il ?

Un médecin vint dans sa chambre, suivit de très près par le Comte et la Comtesse De Phantomhive. Eux deux, tout aussi inquiet. Le médecin fit son métier, et en bon médecin qu'il était, déclara :

« Mlle Ciel De Phantomhive est grosse*. Savez-vous qui est le père ? »

Vincent fusilla sa fille du regard. Sur son visage, on pouvait clairement lire : ''Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit Claude !''

Ciel ne dit rien, tandis que les trois adultes l'observaient. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était Sebastian.

« Allons, parle ! » la pressa Vincent, sur les nerfs.

Elle releva la tête, et décida de tout avouer...

**« Père, Mère, je dois vous parler ! »**

*enceinte

…

Désolée si le chapitre est pas terrible, je suis très énervée


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : **

...

_« Père, Mère, je dois vous parler ! »_

Sur cette phrase, le Comte De Phantomhive demanda au médecin de les laisser seuls. Ciel se demandait encore si tout cela était une bonne chose. Si elle leur disait, son père et sa mère serraient certainement en colère. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Le père est Sebastian De Michaelis. Nous avons couché ensemble presque tous les jours, depuis la dernière soirée. Il y a autre chose que je dois vous avouer avant que vous ne me criez dessus...Je suis libertine. J'ai couché avec beaucoup d'hommes, tout particulièrement des nobles, mais aussi beaucoup de femmes, notamment Karine et Isabelle. »

Sur ces mots, elle se tut. Ses parents se consultèrent du regard, puis sa mère prit ses mains.

« Ma fille. Je suis désolée, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir vivre comme tu le souhaites. De plus, dire au Comte De Faustus que tu es grosse* gâcherait notre réputation. Nous allons te garder sous nos ailes pendant un moment, puis lorsque tu seras débarrassée de l'enfant, tu épouseras le Comte De Faustus ! »

Ciel n'aimait pas cela. Elle lâcha les mains de sa mère et s'allongea dans son lit. Vivre d'une façon différente de celle qu'elle souhaite...

…

Les jours passèrent lentement. Le Comte De Michaelis, lorsqu'il voulut revoir sa chère libertine, avait été chassé. Il ne comprenait pas, avant il rentrait sans aucun soucis. Et le manque de sa présence le faisait souffrir. Il tenta de mille façons de s'entretenir avec le père de sa douce...en vain !

Quant au Comte De Faustus, il attendait des explications. Il n'avait ni le droit de voir sa destinée, ni le droit à des explications plausibles. Ce fut alors un soir, invité par le Comte De Phantomhive pour dîner, qu'il s'énerva. :

« Qu'en est-il de ma chère et tendre Ciel ? »

Claude aperçut le malaise de Vincent. Ce dernier lui passa un bout de papier. Sur ce dernier, il y était écrit la révélation, la stricte vérité sur la Comtesse. Il le pria ensuite de garder cela pour lui...Un sourire pervers, le Comte de Faustus fut autorisé à aller voir sa promise...

**Pourtant, tout le monde ignorait ses intentions malsaines et perverses...**

...

*enceinte

N.D.A : Prochain chapitre bientôt et...plus long!(si si, je vous le jure XD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : **

...

Cela faisait deux heures que Ciel essayait de dormir. Deux heures où sa seule compagnie fut Kenneth, le majordome. Isabelle n'était en effet plus autorisée à venir la voir. Ce fut finalement lorsque ses yeux commençèrent à se fermer, que quelqu'un toqua :

« Entrez ! » dit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

Le Comte De Faustus s'exécuta et, prenant une chaise, s'installa au chevet de la jeune fille.

« Ma chère et tendre...Vos mensonges n'auront pas été bénéfiques ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuses. Dire qu'elle allait devoir se marier avec lui. Un silence gênant s'installa, et soudain...Claude faufila une de ses mains sous le drap. Ciel se redressa, mais le Comte la plaqua entièrement sur son lit.

« Maintenant, c'est de moi qu'il faut s'occuper ! » grogna le brun, en retirant ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur une commode en acajou.

Il étai à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et appuyait sur son intimité avec son genou.

« NON ! NON ! » commença t-elle à crier.

Le binoclard* plaqua une main sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. La Comtesse se calma un peu, mais se remit à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe dur du Comte.

« Claude, s'il vous plaît. Je vous donnerai mon corps, mais ne faisons pas cela maintenant...Je suis enceinte ! »

Les yeux célestes plongèrent dans les yeux dorés. Claude avait un regard dur...et il ne céda pas. De ses mains musclées, il arracha la tenue de nuit de Ciel. Cette dernière fut retournée et écartée. Elle ne pouvait pas crier, et respirait peu, car son visage était plongé dans les matelas. Ses fesses et son intimité en l'air. Elle sentit des doigts s'enfoncer en elle, et une langue chaude lui sucer le con**. Vint ensuite un vit***imposant. Il asséna des coups de butoir brutaux et violents. Ciel criait derrière la main de Claude et hurla lorsqu'elle sentit son vagin se déchirer. Du sang coulait entre ses jambes. L'instant qui suivit...elle s'évanouit...

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, La Comtesse était changée, nettoyée et il y avait un petit mot dans sa main. Elle déplia la feuille de papier et commença la lecture :

« Ma tendre Ciel...

Vous avez intérêt à fermer votre

bouche suceuses de queue à propos de ce

qu'il vient de se passer si vous ne voulez pas

que je raconte à tout le monde votre secret...

Les Phantomhive pourraient bien périr à cause de cela...

Amoureusement, Claude. »

*Le fait d'utiliser un vocabulaire péjoratif pour Claude est fait exprès, je tiens à préciser. Donc désolée pour les fans de Claude mais ici, on le déteste XD

**Sexe de la femme.

***Sexe de l'homme


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : **

...

Des semaines passèrent, longues. Trois semaines en tout. Trois longues semaines avant que le médecin ne fasse une bien funèbre découverte : Ciel De Phantomhive avait perdue son enfant. Pour les parents de cette dernière, ce fut un soulagement, elle allait enfin pouvoir se marier sans attendre. Pour la jeune fille, c'était encore plus cauchemardesque qu'avant, car elle allait devoir quitter le nid protecteur de ses parents pour rejoindre le violeur qui ne désire que souiller son corps. On lui retira son bébé quelques jours après. La voilà enfermée dans sa chambre, avec Kenneth. Elle choisissait les vêtements qu'elle voulait porter pour son séjour chez Claude.

« Désirez-vous porter votre robe bleue à corset ? » demanda Kenneth en déposant la deuxième valise.

Elle acquiesça puis songea que c'était la robe qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Sebastian.

«...Non...Je voudrais plutôt porter ma robe en mousseline rose pâle. »

Kenneth tourna son regard vers celui de la Comtesse. Il y lu une profonde tristesse.

« Le Comte De Michaelis vous manque...Tenez ! » chuchota le vieux majordome en glissant un bout de papier dans la main de Ciel.

Puis il se leva pour aller préparer les produits de beauté de la Comtesse. Ainsi, Ciel déplia le mot et le lu à voix basse :

« Ma chère Ciel...

Je sais tous. Vous portiez mon enfant et vous l'avez perdu, hélàs.

Vous me manquez, si vous saviez !

Venez me voir à Londres à dix-huit heure, votre majordome et cocher, Kenneth,

fera un détour...Je vous attends...

Amoureusement, Sebastian De Michaelis. »

Ciel eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait donc faire confiance à Kenneth...

« Kenneth ?! » l'appela t-elle, en se levant de son lit.

Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et tombaient en masse ondulée et bleus cendrées dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de nuit blanche.

« Mademoiselle La Comtesse ? »

« Vous ne direz rien à mes parents...si je vois le Comte De Michaelis ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête de façon négative. Ciel lui demanda alors de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La majordome s'exécuta :

« Je suis tombée enceinte de Sebastian. Mais...je l'ai perdu à cause de Claude...Il m'a violé ! Je ne suis censé rien dire pour protéger les Phantomhive, alors s'il vous plaît, gardez cela pour vous. C'est juste que...c'est très compliqué de garder cela pour soi. »

Puis elle tomba dans de violents sanglots. Et elle s'habilla,...Heureuse de pouvoir revoir le Comte De Michaelis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : **

Encore désolée pour ce retard, j'ai trois autres fictions en cours en même temps, donc je me concentre plus sur elles...Mais bref, merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite, qui je l'espère, vous ravira !

…

Ciel ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'est vrai quoi...qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à faire. Même plus rien. Ciel allait devoir se marier avec le binoclard qu'elle déteste tant et Sebastian allait pouvoir poursuivre sa vie de libertin. Une vie qu'il aurait bien arrêté juste pour sa chère Ciel. Cette dernière regrettait même la perte de son enfant. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de vivre heureuse et tranquille avec le Comte De Michaelis.

La calèche roulait lentement, trop lentement pour Ciel. Elle voulait que ca aille vite. Être dans les bras de Sebastian et ne jamais s'en séparer. Mais non, elle devait être à 19h chez ce gros pervers de Claude. Qu'allait-il lui faire ce soir ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Kenneth lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien, et que si Claude tentait encore quelque chose, il interviendrait. Cela ne la rassura pas pour autant !

A 18h, la calèche s'immobilisa devant un pub. Un vieux pub où il y avait peu de monde. Un endroit tranquille...avant la tempête !

Ciel descendit de la calèche, aidée par Kenneth et s'avança dans la rue. Tout au bout de celle-ci, il y avait une silhouette. Un homme. Il portait un pardessus noir et était uniquement vêtu de cette couleur. La jeune Comtesse, vêtue de sa robe rose pâle en mousseline s'avançait. Elle commençait à apercevoir son visage...Sebastian était là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bien là. Elle sauta dans ses bras, des larmes sur les joues. En sécurité...elle l'était enfin.

« Chut ma tendre Ciel...je suis là...chut ! » murmura t-il, sur ses lèvres afin de tenter de la calmer.

Il l'observa un moment avant de la serrer fortement dans ses bras. Elle avait porté son enfant mais l'avait perdu...

« Je...je regrette...je regrette tellement... » sanglota t-elle, en s'accrochant au cou du Comte. Le vent soufflait un peu et la jeune Comtesse tremblait. Il recouvrit ses frêles épaules avec son pardessus, ainsi elle calmerait un peu ses tremblements.

« ...Comment l'as-tu perdu, ma douce ? » demanda Sebastian, en caressant sa joue.

Ciel plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lu une profonde tristesse. Il aurait voulu avoir cet enfant...et à cause de...Claude... ! Ah ! Pouvait-elle lui en parler ? A ses risques et périls sûrement.

« C'est...je n'ai pas fait attention. Excuse moi... »

C'était très douloureux pour elle. Douloureux de ne pas pouvoir le dire. Et encore plus douloureux de voir le visage meurtri de Sebastian. Il avait un peu changé, il semblait avoir maigri et plus pâle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de façon charnelles, se réclamant depuis trop longtemps. Leurs corps se collèrent, s'emboîtèrent. Kenneth se tenait droit comme un ''i'' à quelques mètres de là, silencieux.

« Mademoiselle La Comtesse, je suis désolé mais il est l'heure d'y aller. » informa le vieux majordome, un air désolé sur le visage.

Ciel ne pouvait plus relever son regard, si elle le faisait, elle verrait ce visage tant aimé meurtri à jamais. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient...

**Alors elle partit silencieusement, plongée dans ses pensées...**

_**To be continued on chapter 11 **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : **

...

Si il y avait bien une chose que la Comtesse de Phantomhive n'aurait pas voulu, c'était revoir ce satané Claude Faustus. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, et lançait toujours des regards très pervers et mystérieux derrière sa paire de lunettes argentée. Pour avouer, elle ne savait pas grand chose de cet homme. Juste qu'il désirait son corps, comme il désirait la future et promise fortune des Phantomhive. La jeune Comtesse se mit à penser à cela dans la calèche, alors qu'au loin elle apercevait le manoir du Comte. Une tristesse profonde pouvait se lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle repensait à Sebastian. C'était la seule personne, pour avouer, qui l'aimait à sa juste valeur. Au départ, ce n'était que du libertinage pur et dur, mais au fur et à mesure, des sentiments plus forts que le désir et l'amour s'étaient développés. Ainsi, Ciel était tombée amoureuse du Comte De Michaelis. Mais comment faire tourner les choses à son avantage ? La seule solution possible pour le moment était la fuite.

« Mademoiselle La Comtesse ! » s'exclama Kenneth, en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière les rideaux, et déjà aperçut Claude. Il l'attendait, ce rictus tout bonnement sadique et pervers sur le visage. Il portait un ensemble noir et argenté, ne s'accordant pas du tout avec ses yeux dorés. Décidément, ce type n'avait vraiment aucun goût !

« Ma chère... »murmura t-il, en devançant Kenneth.

Il prit la Comtesse par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, sous les yeux inquiets de Kenneth. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, les valises dans les mains. Claude lui lança un regard tranchant et dur comme de l'acier. Cela voulait tout dire.

« Permettez que Mademoiselle aille se rafraîchir et changer d'habits. » demanda le vieil homme.

Le Comte eut une petite moue défaitiste, comme s'il venait de perdre un pari. On ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Vous restez ici vous ? Je possède de nombreux domestiques et tous sauront très bien s'occuper de ma Ciel. De plus, je ne veux pas que vous traîniez dans les parages pendant que nous aurons des rapports. Je me dois de commencer le travail pour nos futurs enfants. Notre mariage aura bientôt lieu, je vous rappelle. Alors faites comme ci j'étais votre supérieur et déguerpissez ! »

Kenneth n'y pouvait rien. Ciel ne le regarda même pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, Claude la pressait violemment contre lui. Comme si la Comtesse n'était qu'une chose.

« Je suis désolé, mais Monsieur Le Comte De Phantomhive m'a ordonné d'accompagner la Comtesse et de m'occuper d'elle...Donc, si permettez... »

Sur ce, Kenneth pria Ciel de le suivre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Seulement,...Ciel allait souffrir, ça, elle le savait très bien...

…

Ciel avait été changée et elle portait désormais un ensemble gris perle. Des habits pour la soirée. Lorsqu'elle dîna seule avec Claude, il n'y eut aucune conversation. Le Comte se contenta de juste de la fixer et de caresser ses cuisses en dessous de la table. Ce fut lorsqu'ils commencèrent le dessert que Claude engagea la conversation.

« Quand est-ce que le Comte De Phantomhive souhaite t-il que nous nous marions ? »

La jeune Comtesse était plus qu'énervée. Tout était tempête à l'intérieur d'elle. Son visage était pourtant neutre, ne laissant rien transparaître.

« Pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu'on se marie rapidement ? »

Claude lui envoya un regard glacial et meurtrier. Tellement fort qu'elle en détourna les yeux.

« Parce que je sais très bien que tu vas essayer de revoir ce satané Michaelis. Tu vas encore te faire sauter jusqu'à tomber enceinte. Libertine comme tu es, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! »

Puis le silence revint. Ainsi Claude avait deviné ses intentions, à part la fuite. Peut être que cela était encore possible...

**C'était demain ou jamais !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : **

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais ! C'est ce que La Comtesse De Phantomhive se dit lorsque, se réveillant auprès du Comte De Faustus, elle ouvrit ses yeux. Non, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller près de cet homme. Cet espèce de sale pervers qui avait abusé d'elle toute la nuit. Par conséquent, elle avait peu dormir et était très épuisée. Elle utilisa donc cet argument afin que Claude aille seul voir ses parents. Ce qu'il ne put refuser, après tout. Il partit dans la matinée une fois que ca calèche et son cocher furent prêt. Il l'embrassa trop langoureusement et s'empressa de monter à l'intérieur de son mode de transport. De son côté, la jeune Comtesse bourrait sa valise d'affaire, lorsque Kenneth pénétra dans la chambre.

« Mademoiselle... ? »

« Chut ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, il faut m'écouter. D'accord ? Bon, je m'enfuis. Je vais rejoindre Le Comte De Michaelis et je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vous serez notre majordome, mon cher Kenneth. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à trouver une calèche afin que je puisse m'enfuir de cet enfer. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai eu peur cette nuit...j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... » expliqua Ciel, en parlant à toute vitesse. Pour cause, elle paniquait.

Mais il ne fallait pas. Tout allait bien se passer, se disait-elle. Kenneth se tut puis décida de suivre la Comtesse. Après tout, il était censé la protéger, non ? Une calèche, ca allait être compliqué, lui expliqua le vieil homme. Le Comte De Faustus avait fermement interdit ses domestiques d'en appeler une parce qu'il savait très bien que Ciel allait faire sa libertine en ville. Donc les revoilà au point de départ.

« Nous pouvons...nous enfuir à pied. Londres n'est pas si loin, il n'y a que 4 kilomètres, si nous partons tout de suite nous arriverons sûrement en fin d'après-midi, ce qui serait parfait. De plus, Sebastian nous logerait jusqu'à ce que nous fuyions ce pays...Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ma famille. C'est à cause d'eux si ce porc m'a violé et a abusé de moi pendant de nombreuses nuits...Je ne veux plus de cela ! »

Kenneth regarda avec tendresse la jeune fille. Elle semblait brisée.

« Si je fais cela, sachez que c'est pour vous Mademoiselle ! Parce que je refuse qu'un tel individu vous fasse encore du mal ! »

Ciel croisa le regard empreint d'une tendresse profonde. Ca lui fit chaud au cœur, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Elle avait fait une grossière erreur en devenant libertine se dit-elle...Mais bon, c'est la vie qui l'avait voulu ainsi. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et avait juste voulu un peu de piment dans cette vie fade et désespérante...

Pendant que Ciel surveillait le couloir, Kenneth finissait de boucler sa valise.

**Le jeu promettait d'être dangereux...**

**Peut être même mortel...**

…

Note de l'auteur : Aux lectrices : Je pars du 2 août au 15 août donc il n'y aura pas de publication durant cette période de deux semaines. Cependant, dès mon retour, les publications sur ''A la manière de Sade'' seront plus rapides, plus fréquentes. Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Amicalement, Bonnes vacances et Bisous !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : **

Je voudrais m'excuser si ce chapitre va vous paraître fait à la va-vite ou autre mais...je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration(en ce moment). Ce sera peut être l'une de mes dernières publications sur Kuroshitsuji...je ne suis pas sûre. J'espère que cette fiction ne fut pas trop décevante...Merci pour tout ! Angie/Twilight-and-Blackbutler.

...

POV'S Sebastian/ FLASHBACK :

Elle était censée me rejoindre. Je l'attendais impatiemment, cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Elle portait mon enfant...j'aurais pu être avec elle pour toujours, unis à jamais. Mais non, elle doit obligatoirement se marier avec ce Faustus de malheur. Je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute si elle a perdu notre enfant...Mais elle ne voudra pas avouer, elle aura trop peur. La voilà, j'aperçois sa calèche se stopper, et très vite, nous sommes les bras l'un dans l'autre. Qui pourrait croire que tous se déchirerait ainsi...Les minutes passent trop vite, et voilà déjà que son majordome l'informe qu'elle doit partir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage meurtri, alors que soudain je sentais quelle glissait quelque chose dans ma poche. Qu'était-ce donc ? Je n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, que déjà, elle partit silencieuse sous la pluie battante...

FLASHBACK'S END.

…

Sebastian était chez lui, dans cette vieille maison de Londres. Il prenait le minimum dans une valise de cuir marron foncé. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que sa chère et tendre Ciel lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir, au port de Brighton. Une calèche l'attendait en bas, à en juger par les chevaux qui ne cessaient de hennir. Oui, cela confirmait ce qu'il avait pensé. Ciel fuyait parce que Claude lui avait fait perdre son enfant. Si il partait maintenant, il pourrait arriver dans le début de soirée et préparer tous ce dont ils avaient besoin pour partir. Où Ciel voulait t-elle aller ? Quitter le continent Européen d'après ce qu'elle lui avait indiqué sur son mot. Mais elle,...parviendrait-elle à s'enfuir de chez ce binoclard de malheur.

Pressé et, il fallait l'avouer, un peu stressé, il rejoignit la calèche silencieusement. Et si Ciel ne venait pas ? Après tout, cette jeune fille ne semblait pas très mature et sûre d'elle. Alors pourquoi Sebastian avait la forte conviction que leur vie allait être magnifique ? Qu'ils vivront heureux, loin d'ici et de cette folle histoire ?

Après deux heures de trajet, le brun arriva au port de Brighton. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de venir ici et d'admirer la splendeur de cette ville. Ville qui, jadis, n'était pas si développée et étendue. Enfin, peut être qu'avec une nouvelle grande ville en Angleterre, Londres ne serait plus aussi bondée d'habitants.

Rapidement, les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent tandis que le bateau hors continent se remplissait de monde. Tellement de monde, en si peu de temps. Sebastian attendait toujours. Son inquiétude était grandissante tandis qu'il priait mentalement pour que Ciel puisse venir...Et ce fut finalement...là...

« Sebastian...Me voilà ! » cria t-elle, en courant, son pardessus noir sur les épaules.

Il est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt frais, cette soirée là. Elle souriait. Enfin libre. Libre d'être celle qu'elle voulait vraiment...Sebastian l'attrapa au vol, heureux lui aussi...Kenneth se tenait derrière, un petit sourire sur les lèvres quant à la vue de ces deux êtres heureux et enfin libres.

« Allons-y ! » s'écria Sebastian en serrant sa future femme dans ses bras, et en faisant signe au majordome...

…

**La vie pouvait enfin commencer ! **

…

**« ****Tout**** est ****bon**** quand il est ****excessif****. »**

**Marquis de Sade.**

**A la manière de Sade.**

**By Twilight-and-Black butler.**

**Thanks for reading and comments ! **

**See you soon ! **


End file.
